


To Be A Wolf

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Poetry, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus muses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be A Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

The Change is difficult,

Man's limbs changing to canine.

Yet a part of me seems free

Somehow equally at home

As wolf or man.

\--

The wolf must be within me,

Craving the freedom I lack.

Free to run wild

To taste the air on my tongue

To feel the wind in my fur.

\--

The Stag is gone now,

The Rat proved to be just that.

I have only one friend left

To explore the wilds with.

\--

And he is Hunted.


End file.
